Here Comes Santa Claus
by The Awesome Auliya
Summary: Finland stays out too late helping special needs kids and orphanages as Santa, Sweden makes dinner and falls asleep at the table, Fin finds him like this and fluff ensues. Short, but sweet. Oneshot!


"Finally! That is the last of them!"

Walking home from the final orphanage, Tino Väinämöinen, or as many of the city's children knew him as, 'Santa', thought about the events of that night. How all of the children with had gotten so excited over seeing him with a big bag of presents. Even the one little girl who asked why he _didn't have a beard, I mean, you look so young and where's your belly?_ He chuckled to himself at the girl's curiosity and ability to believe in magic. He hoped that she never lost her sense of wonder.

Before he even realized where he was he ran straight into his front door.

"Perkele!" He whisper-shouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head. _That is gonna leave a mark…_

As he unlocked the door, his thoughts wandered to his partner. Berwald was most likely asleep upstairs in their warm bed, he was definitely not outside freezing his toes off in the fresh winter snow at an ungodly hour. He stepped inside and shook the cold off of himself, kicking off his boots as he removed his coat and scarf.

Trying his best not to make too much of a ruckus, he stumbled along the hallway to the kitchen. On a night like this, he needed something to warm him up, so he figured he'd settle down by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate and a fuzzy blanket. What he did not figure, was that he would see his tall lover asleep in his chair at the table with a covered bowl of food across from his sleeping form. _He waited for me? Hopefully not for too terribly long…_

"Ber?" He nudged him gently. No response except for a slightly deeper intake of breath.

Tino giggled. Berwald twitched.

He looked so adorable like that. All snuggled into the chair, so vulnerable, so soft looking. He reached out to touch him once more, but not to try to wake him. He wanted to see if his hair felt as soft as it always did, so he lightly ran his slim fingers through silky locks which resembled spun hay.

Letting out a sigh, he almost regretted the hours upon hours he always spent with those kids every Christmas eve. Every children's home, every hospital room he visited brought smiles and lifted spirits to their little faces. He was glad that he could bring hope to those in need.

He picked the dish up and off of the table and set it in the fridge. Every year there is at least one kid who has him eat an entire plate of cookies. This year, there were three.

He decided that he should probably try to wake up his partner, because that chair can't be all that comfortable. Just when he was about to turn around to do so, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. _No need to wake him up now,_ he supposed.

"Hmm… How were the kids?" He sleepily mumbled into his ear, pecking his cheek when he had finished his inquiry.

"Oh, you know. Same as usual," he answered. "I'm sorry you had to wait for so long. They didn't want me to leave…" He nervously chuckled, trailing off into silence as he thought that his lover had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Mmm... You smell like cookies."

"Don't I always?" Man, Ber was adorable when he was half asleep.

"Mmm." He felt himself being sniffed. "So good…"

"Would you like a hot chocolate? I was just about to make myself one." He felt a nod. "Okay, I'll do this, but you should go get us a blanket." Another nod.

After making the chocolates, he walked into their small living room. Berwald was sitting on the floor in front of the lit fireplace, wrapped in the very fuzzy blanket of which Tino was thinking earlier. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep once more if Tino had stepped into the room a minute or two later. Berwald turned his head to glance at the 'cutest wife in the world', regardless of the fact that they had not been wed, walking in with two steaming mugs in his hands.

Tino sat down next to the man who he had been with for a good five years. He handed Berwald the mug and Berwald wrapped a blanket covered arm around him in return.

Hushed speech and sleepy cuddling occupied the two until they fell asleep in eachother's arms at dawn's first whispers of light. The fire had died down as the couple had talked about everything and nothing, the simple act of being in each other's presence enough to warm them. The two slept until late morning, the day wasted. Neither of them cared much, as they had had no plans. They exchanged gifts, objects of old memories and memories yet to be made surrounded them as they relished the other's company. Sweet kisses and honeyed words flowed between the two as the hours dragged on.

"Merry Christmas, Berwald." A nod, a kiss and a whisper of the same in his ear. The day brought good memories, and left the two genuinely happy.

AN:

Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic, so please leave constructive criticism!

By the by... if you happen to see this on Wattpad, just know that I am the original author of this story and I just happened to post this on both Wattpad and FanFiction! Please do not flame this account or the one on Wattpad!

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the fic! :D


End file.
